Heimweh
by Ann Morgan
Summary: Egal, wie lange es her ist, dass man einen geliebten Menschen verloren hat – manchmal ist es nur eine alltägliche Kleinigkeit, die einem den Verlust wieder so deutlich wie am ersten Tag vor Augen führt… Kein Spoiler


_Egal, wie lange es her ist, dass man einen geliebten Menschen verloren hat – manchmal ist es nur eine alltägliche Kleinigkeit, die einem den Verlust wieder so deutlich wie am ersten Tag vor Augen führt…_

_Zeitpunkt: Irgendwann in der 1. oder 2. Staffel, kein Spoiler_

_Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, außer der Anordnung der Worte. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit – just for fun!_

_Im Voraus: Danke für Reviews !_

_P.S.: Dank Mia haben mindestens 3 „doch's" das Zeitliche gesegnet *grins*!_

**Heimweh**

Dean und Sam standen bereits auf der Veranda, um sich endgültig zu verabschieden.

Außer der alten Lady, die immer noch von ihrem Sohn für leicht senil gehalten wurde, hatte niemand aus dieser Familie mitbekommen, dass die beiden jungen Jäger ihnen allen das Leben gerettet hatten.

Wie so oft eben.

Sophie hielt Deans Hand umklammert und blickte voller Dankbarkeit in das Gesicht des Jüngeren, der sie um mehr als Haupteslänge überragte.

Sam stand mit leisem Lächeln daneben. Er hatte bereits eine innige Umarmung erhalten, die ihn kurz erahnen ließ wie es wohl sein mochte, eine liebevolle Großmutter zu haben.  
Und nun konnte er beobachten, wie Sophie seinen Bruder ebenfalls zu sich herabzog und ihm dabei leise, nur für sie drei verständlich, zuraunte: „Ihr seid ein Segen für diese Familie geworden. Ich danke dir, mein Junge."

Sam wusste, wie sehr Dean solche „Sentimentalitäten", wie er sie nannte, zuwider waren. Umso erstaunter war er, als sein Bruder die Umarmung erwiderte. Und als er sich schließlich vorsichtig daraus löste, zeigten seine Züge nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf den sonst üblichen Sarkasmus oder Verlegenheit – vielmehr lächelte er.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf, Sophie!" erklärte der ältere Winchester, und Sam hob noch einmal zum Abschied die Hand.

„Halt – das hätte ich doch fast vergessen!" rief die alte Dame da aus und eilte ins Haus.

Dean sah seinen Bruder fragend an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Das Rätsel löste sich allerdings schnell, als Sophie nur kurze Zeit später mit einem in Alufolie eingewickelten Päckchen zurückkam.

„Den habe ich extra für euch Jungs gebacken!" erklärte sie mit einem Strahlen und hielt Sam das Paket hin.

_-S-S-S-S-_

„Ich hab Hunger!" murrte Dean.

„Du hast immer Hunger." erwiderte Sam, der am Steuer des Impala saß, lakonisch.

„Wir haben doch den Kuchen…" ließ sich Dean nicht beirren.

Sam seufzte. Er selbst hatte nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück, das sie sich vor ihrem Abschied einverleibt hatten, noch lange kein Verlangen nach etwas zu essen. Doch er kannte seinen Bruder zu gut um zu hoffen, dass er irgendwann Ruhe geben würde, wenn er ihn einfach nur lang genug ignorierte.

„Was ist?" nervte Dean weiter. „Du weißt, ich liebe Kuchen!"

„Okay, okay, ich halte bei der nächsten Möglichkeit an, du Nervensäge!" gab Sam nach.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten lenkte er den Impala in eine Parkbucht und hielt neben einer Picknickbank.

„Wie lauschig!" kommentierte Dean nur, als er aus dem Wagen sprang und zum Kofferraum ging. Offensichtlich hatte er seinen Sarkasmus wiedergefunden.

Sam folgte ihm langsamer.

Als er sich seinem Bruder gegenüber auf die hölzerne Bank fallen ließ, wickelte der gerade die Alufolie auf. Ein kompletter, selbstgebackener Apfelkuchen kam zum Vorschein und verbreitete einen aromatischen Duft nach Vanille und einer Prise Zimt.

Wider Erwarten lief Sam das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er entschied, dass so ein Stück Kuchen zwei Stunden nach dem Frühstück sicher kein Fehler sei.

„Ich nehme auch was!" erklärte er deshalb.

„Schade!" kommentierte Dean nur. Trotzdem zog er sein Messer heraus und schnitt seinem kleinen Bruder bereitwillig ein großzügiges Stück ab- so, wie es schon immer gewesen war.

Sich selbst genehmigte er ein nicht minder kleines Teil, von dem er bereits den zweiten Bissen nahm, als Sam noch an dem ersten kaute.

„Hmmm, himmlisch!" murmelte der Jüngere. Bei ihrem unsteten Leben erhielten sie selten etwas Hausgemachtes, und Sam genoss es umso mehr.

Doch als er genüsslich den zweiten Bissen nehmen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf das Gesicht seines Bruders. Verwundert zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Dean, der sonst eher schlang als aß, kaute immer langsamer und betrachtete dann das Gebäck in seiner Hand, als habe er noch niemals zuvor einen Kuchen gesehen.

Sam besaß schon immer eine besondere Sensibilität im Hinblick auf die Stimmung seines Bruders. Und Dean wirkte auf ihn im Moment so, als sei er weit, weit weg und sehe etwas, das der Jüngere nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Deshalb fragte er vorsichtig: „He, Alter – alles in Ordnung?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor die leise Antwort kam: „Alles klar."

„Und warum isst du dann nicht weiter?" hakte Sam ruhig nach.

Dean schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und blickte schließlich in die fragend auf ihn gerichteten grünbraunen Augen seines kleinen Bruders.

„Dieser Kuchen, Sammy, – er schmeckt genau wie _Moms_ Apfelkuchen…."

Sam war sich nicht sicher – doch er hätte schwören können, eine Träne im Augenwinkel seines Bruders aufblitzen zu sehen…

-Ende-


End file.
